Rain gutters collect water that run off roofs and eaves of buildings and channel the collected water so that the water can be expelled to a safe location. However, rain gutters are also prone to collect solid debris that is found in the water, which may cause clogs of the rain gutters over time. The use of a gutter cover may restrict ingress of solids into the channel of the rain gutter.
Gutter covers should not rust, crack, chip or warp. They should also be built tough to support the weight of snow and debris.